La ascendencia de un justiciero
by Generall
Summary: El calvario y el enjaulamiento no fueron suficientes contra su libre albedrío. El hombre que lo dio todo hasta final, hasta la última gota de consciencia derramó sus cualidades y deseos.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers del manga.

* * *

 _«Mi mayor fuerza es mi amor a la libertad. Este amor me arrastra a olvidar hasta la misma gloria.»_

 ** **Simón Bolívar****

* * *

 **La ascendencia de un justiciero**

Las Alas de la Libertad.

Para algunos, aquello era el logo de un uniforme. Para otros un mensaje dentro un mundo humillado donde la pérdida era ciclo sin fin; era la causa de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Porque justamente ellos, a quienes se les consideraba la mejor División Militar, eran los que más se la jugaban por ser libres y sin embargo oprimidos por un puñado de hombres que sólo les importaba su propio beneficio. Eran ellos quienes en cada expedición ponían en riesgo su vida tan sólo para asegurar una victoria que por más pequeña que fuera, era clave para el futuro de la humanidad. Y por ello, eran quienes más bajas presentaban.

Erwin Smith podía decirlo con certeza y al mismo tiempo consciente del valor de cada soldado en las diferentes divisiones. Él, quien había utilizado las vidas de muchos con el fin asegurar una victoria en aquel juego donde tenía que inmolar todo a punta de estrategias y riesgos.

Él, quien era la cabeza, el cerebro y el corazón de la Legión. Quien no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de sacrificar a sus soldados uno tras otro sabiendo que sus muertes eran una contribución para el futuro. Porque siendo francos, la muerte estaba en cada lugar, cada segundo y cualquier día de la semana en ese orbe que buscaba subyugarlos a cualquier costo y mantenerlos en la ignorancia. Y ellos al acecho. Así que en vez de desperdiciar su vidas muriendo sin sentido, él les daba un verdadero valor a sus partidas. Inclusive a la suya misma. Tenía claro que en algún momento iba a llegar su turno; iba a pagar por todos sus pecados. Aun así, cuando llegó el momento, nunca estuvo más seguro de ello que en el mismo instante a pesar de las consecuencias. El saber que no iba a poder llegar a los secretos que escondía el Sótano era muy frustrante. Una jodida treta del destino. Y ni así, iba escapar como un maldito cobarde. Quizá para algunos todo el sacrificio y la búsqueda de una respuesta a todas las preguntas iban a quedar como hechos en vano, cuando la realidad era que el Comandante se iba con la frente en alto. Haciendo sus sueños a un lado para demostrarle a los suyos, a quienes los siguieron hasta el final que había valido la pena. Porque cuando ser reuniera con ellos junto al grupo que pretendía llevarse ese día, iba a poder verlos a la cara sin agachar la suya. Al final él estaría entre ese grupo que observaba con la esperanza de que obtener la verdad había sido razón suficiente cuando ofrecieron sus vidas.

Tal vez así conseguiría la redención, pensaba.

Y así con el miedo atravesando en su garganta un puñado de oficiales le rugió al cielo demostrando gallardía. Galopando hacia la libertad, los grilletes se iban deshaciendo a medida que avanzaban. El sonido de las trompetas de un himno que permanecería por generaciones muestra de que la resolución de luchar fue lo que los llevó hasta el final.

Encontrar valentía en un momento tan espantoso donde las espinas del miedo te atraviesan sin el menor grado anestesia es algo que sólo los que han visto la cara de la muerte ante sí pueden definir por haberlo vivido. Porque hasta el más valiente siente miedo, sino, ¿quién coño es? Tener miedo no es ser cobarde. Tener miedo es sólo una muestra de humanidad misma. Y miedo, era lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de los soldados que tenían su destino escrito ese día. No obstante, la sonrisa que afloró en los labios de Erwin antes y la determinación que le mostró a sus oficiales en su último apotegma fue un cierre con rodilla en tierra y frente en alto.

Erwin recordaba las palabras de los fanáticos religiosos que vociferaban a diestra y siniestra sobre el Cielo y el Infierno como si ellos mismo hubiesen estado alguna vez en él cuando se la pasaban ocultándose entre entre muros y creencias pero nunca conociendo lo que era realmente. Decían que el bueno iba a un lugar paradisiaco mientras en el malo, el demonio se iba directo al infierno. Que Dios era el único que podría salvarlos de aquello, mediante rezos y alabanzas. No tenía manera de saber sobre la existencia de Dios y mucho menos constatar que no, pero podía asegurar que la muerte existía y no tenía ningún problema en llevarse a quien fuese. Para la muerte no había excepciones ni confusiones. Así que si este era su momento de partir, amén.

Una lluvia de rocas atravesó todo; carne, miedo y coraje. Pero el deseo de luchar era fuerte y enfrentándose con entereza, entrega absoluta, no se dejaron someter ante el gran cerdo que se burlaba de su voluntad. Tantas preguntas y anhelos atravesaron sus mentes en aquel oscuro momento. El paisaje era bañado de carmesí, cual sangre misma rubricando la huella de la humanidad.

Ese día un demonio creo un fuego que quemó en cada corazón que lo acompañó. Una promesa sin cumplir, la esperanza de la humanidad agonizante, y una nueva grieta atravesaba el cristal.

Cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor, la vida te pone la prueba más difícil en el instante en que la cuerda está por romperse; elegir el destino de quien debía sobrevivir para mantener la llama de la esperanza viva.

Tristeza, lágrimas e impotencia.

Y entonces, surgió la disputa. Mientras esos chicos se enfrentaban sin importar a qué extremo llegar por la vida que deseaban salvar, Erwin en su moribundo respirar aún podía escuchar lo que sucedía alrededor. Y asimismo su mente viajó al pasado repasando tanto y olvidando nada.

Retornó al presente y se dio cuenta que quienes quedaban con vida eran los guerreros que avivarían la llama hasta convertirla en un incendio. Escucharlos gritar y llorar con tanta pasión, defendiendo sus ideales y, que sin lugar a dudas todos tenían razón en cada frase que decían. Eso le dio la fuerza suficiente para emitir la última señal; la última orden que iba a dar. Porque fue en ese momento cuando entendió que ya había cumplido con su tarea, ahora debía darle paso a una generación que venían con las mismas, o incluso más ganas por alcanzar la liberación.

Al final su sueño se iba a cumplir mediante ellos, y daba por hecho que Hanji sabría guiarlos, que Levi iba entender y tomaría la decisión correcta, y que, se marchaba dejando su corazón en cada uno de ellos.

Ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor de sus heridas. Pero sí se sintió mover el brazo Izquierdo y probó el balbuceo de sus palabras. No olvidaría el rostro de Levi el cual poco a poco se iba emborronando.

Por un momento todo se redujo a nada; no veía, no sentía ni escuchaba. Luego, poco a poco fue recuperando esos sentidos, y cuando su vista volvió, lo primero que observó fue un grupo alineado esperando su llegada. Sintió una ligereza en su cuerpo que hacía mucho, o quizá nunca había probado, entonces las voces de todos se alzaron en un recibimiento con el saludo universal de la milicia.

Y por primera vez probó la libertad.

—¡Bienvenido, Comandante! —cantaron al unísono todos los rostros que estaba esperando ver.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _«_ _El ejército marcha al ritmo de las trompetas, como un incesante sonido en los oídos similar al polvo de estrellas y como truenos al sonar de sus botas._ _»_

 **Quilge Opie en** **la portada del tomo 56**

 ** **Bleach —Tite Kubo****

* * *

Estoy segura que está muy lejos de ser perfecto, pero le he puesto todo mi corazón.

Infinitas gracias por leer.

Les saluda,

Gene.


End file.
